


My Ishigami Senku Theories/HCs

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: These are some of my theories/headcanons about Ishigami Senku in no particular order.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Kudos: 14





	My Ishigami Senku Theories/HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated Feb. 16th @ 11 PM

\- **What if Senku was actually a really picky eater before he was petrified?** If he didn't like a lot of foods before he turned to stone, it would explain why he's often shown eating ramen in flashbacks and why that's the first food he makes (other than because it was scientifically convenient). If that was the case though, when he revived he would have _had_ to realize he couldn't survive if he continued to be super picky. That means for months, Senku probably sat around gagging as he tried to eat mushrooms and stuff to survive before Taiju woke up. xD

\- **What if Senku started saying “Get excited!” because Taiju used to always say how thrilled he was to help Senku?** For example, Senku would be like “Today, we’re going to build a large hadron collider to find the God particle and I’m going to need your help to put it together!” Then Taiju would be like “That sounds really complicated, but you can count on me. I can’t wait to see how it turns out!” Hearing him say things like that a lot would have made Senku start prefacing his plans with that. Then, he probably came up to Taiju like “It’s time to get excited because I just found new research on how we could theoretically access multiverses and I need you to help me assemble the equipment I need to test this theory.” After that became a habit, he began just saying "Get excited!" which is now just second-nature.

\- **What if Senku is actually really sentimental but refuses to show it?** It's undeniable that Taiju is sentimental so he would definitely be the type to buy souvenirs for Senku whenever he goes on a trip without him. Senku would, of course, complain and say something like "Stop buying me this junk, it's useless and I'm just going to throw it away" whenever Taiju gave him a souvenir. Instead of actually throwing them out though, I feel like Senku secretly kept all of the gifts Taiju ever bought him and hid them in one of the boxes on his shelf.


End file.
